Winter
by RuJa4EVA
Summary: Russia's lips were always cold, but his kisses held certain warmth to them.


**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was cold. Japan shook as the December wind went straight through his thick winter coat, cursing the fact that even his heaviest jacket could not fend off the freezing temperatures. He glanced to the side, looking up at the taller man next to him as he resisted the urge to hug himself in desperate need of warmth. How could Russia be so comfortable-looking? The temperatures didn't seem to bother the other at all, and upon closer examination Japan realized Russia was wearing half of the layers he was.

The differences in temperature between the two nations must have been great. No wonder Russia was so eager to visit on such a freezing winter day. If it was like this in Tokyo, Japan couldn't imagine how bad it must be at Russia's house.

Around him, Japan noticed others looking equally as chilled. However, he noted with a smile that there were also many couples surrounding them, girl hugging their boyfriends close or holding their hands. Though he himself did not generally like public displays of affection, young love always warmed his heart slightly. He often felt he was too old to enjoy anything of the sort, but at least he could take joy in seeing the happiness of others.

A gloved hand suddenly grasped his own, and Japan's eyes widened slightly before identifying it as the palm of the Russian beside him. Surprised, he tilted his head up to look at the face of the larger nation. Russia simply smiled down at him, with a familiar creepy aura around him but with an unfamiliar tenderness in his eyes. Japan quickly pulled his hand out of the grip and turned away, hearing a chuckle beside him. "You are so cute, Kiku~"

He turned to glare at the other, feeling the heat in his cheeks rising. He shook his head defiantly, earning him another laugh.

"Men cannot be cute." Japan stated, avoiding the other's eyes.

"Then you must not be a man." Russia said cheerfully, teasingly.

"Nani? Russia-kun!"

* * *

With a gasp Japan opened his eyes to darkness. Where was he? This was not the same place he had been a few seconds ago…

"Kiku? What's wrong?" Russia's voice broke through the silence, and Japan turned in his futon to see Russia lying next to him, and half-awake, concerned expression on his face.

"You are still here." Japan said with a sigh of relief. It had all been a dream.

Russia sat up and suddenly hugged the startled Japanese man. He leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I am never leaving, Kiku."

* * *

It was so amazing.

"Russia-kun, look!" Japan turned excitedly to greet the nation as he gestured to the window. "It snowed last night. Isn't it beautiful?"

Russia chuckled at Japan's childish antics. He took his place beside the window, inspecting the now-white ground. "Da. Just like home."

"Oh…I suppose you're used to seeing snow a lot." Brown eyes quickly darted to the ground as Japan felt his face turn red at his foolishness.

Silence dragged on for a few minutes before Japan felt his chin tilted up by a pair of cool fingers. "I misspoke."

"Nani?" Surely he had heard wrong. Japan had been the one who had acted so impressed by a few white flakes.

"It is not just like home. It is better. Everything is better with you."

The snow didn't seem so important anymore.

* * *

"The winter is almost over, da?"

"Hai…" Japan murmured, gazing up at the night sky. Just like they had so many times every winter. Their winters.

Russia frowned, his expression frustrated as he turned to face Japan. "Kiku, what is going to happen when the winter is over? When are you going to give me an answer?"

Japan stared up blankly at the stars, searching them for a response. When nothing came to him, he simply stood up and avoided looking at Russia.

"We should get inside."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Slowly, Russia took his eyes away from the sky and let them land on Japan, grinning as he gazed into the deep brown orbs. "Counting the stars."

Japan returned a confused smile and settled down next to the Russian, looking up with him. "They are quite stunning."

"I suppose." Russia said with a sigh. "But there are not enough."

"What do you mean?" As far as he could tell, the stars littered the black space above, covering nearly every possible area.

"I was going to count all the reasons I love you…but I ran out of stars."

* * *

They never talked.

After that last winter, nothing changed. And that was the problem.

Japan could feel it even before the next winter came. By the time the 21st came around, Japan knew Russia wasn't going to come to his home.

Every year, all they waited for was winter. Outside of winter, it was as if the words "we" and "us" never existed. As if they as a couple had never been and never would be.

But this year, winter was undistinguishable from the rest of the year. They didn't act any differently towards each other than the rest of the year.

And that was the problem.

* * *

Yet another winter was finishing, the scent of new cherry blossoms in the air. One no longer had to wear a heavy coat to go outside, and the sunshine was much more abundant. Spring fever was overtaking schoolchildren, minds wandering instead of focusing on their schoolwork.

"It's coming to an end, isn't it?"

"Da." Russia slid his hands over Japan's back in a soothing gesture as he planted a soft kiss on his head. Russia's lips were always cold, but his kisses held certain warmth to them.

The sheets rustled slightly, quietly, as Russia hugged Japan closer. The whiteness of the bedspread spoke of snow, winters, and secrets.

Russia buried his head in Japan's soft hair. "But we can make this moment last forever."

* * *

The coldness of the winter air felt good in his lungs. Japan took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of pine, hot chocolate, and best of all fresh, crisp snow.

Heavy footsteps fell behind him and Japan beamed as he turned around to the faint scent of wool, vodka, and another smell which Japan could only narrow down to copper or iron. Together the fragrances were better than pine, hot chocolate, and by far crisp snow.

Winter had come again.

**

* * *

In case you didn't get the last part about smells, the wool was from Russia's coat, and the "other" smell that Japan thought was copper or iron was blood. People say it tastes like copper because the taste is similar to iron.**

**This was so much fun to write. I've always wanted to write a fic like this 3**

**I'll definitely be writing more RuJa in the near future. Or even just the future. Hopefully I get at least one out before classes start again.**

**I believe my next fic will be UsCa. Or perhaps an update to the AsaKiku.**


End file.
